Doctor's Care
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: A doctor would do anything for the life of his patient... Anything.


**Doctor's Care**

**Oneshot**

* * *

Winter, 1941. The world war was raging, and the nation's company's only medical team - which consisted of a doctor and his only apprentice - were nearly running out of medical materials such as plasma, bandages and antiseptic. The latest battle had indeed been an extremely fierce one.

All of the soldiers that came back were missing some sort of body part. For the lucky ones it would be an ear or a finger at most. For the unlucky it was generally an entire arm or leg. Of course, it didn't take long at all for their whole camp to be swamped with blood.

"Oh dear..." apprentice Hiro gritted his teeth as he escorted the tenth patient of the day out of his mentor's medical tent. His mentor's only acknowledgment to the outburst was a curt nod of the head.

"We've got no supplies other than the limited amount of things given to us before the start of the war. When will the shipments come in? It's hard seeing all these men here unable to get treatment." Hiro's face fell slightly. "Maybe we should just give up."

The snap of the clipboard caused the apprentice look up at the much older doctor. "Don't you dare say that." The mentor's steely black eyes bored into Hiro's. He slightly shivered, but kept his cool.

"Yes, sir."

"Please stop with the formalities too. I told you – just call me Alex."

"I'm sorry si – I mean Alex." the apprentice lowered his head.

His mentor gave a gentle smile and ruffled his hair. "Do you know why we must not give up, Hiro? We are doctors. It is our duty as doctors to take care of our patients."

"But how can we? We've got nothing to use."

"There is always a way. You just need to learn to be resourceful." Hiro felt that old sense of pride well up inside him. His mentor was wise and always knew the way to everything. Though he was concerned about those tiny white hairs that were beginning to sprout on Alex's head.

"I must do everything I can for my patients." The mentor said seriously. "Now get some sleep. I know you must be tired. I'll take care of the rest."

"You're tired too. Let me help you."

"No, Hiro. You are merely an apprentice learning the basics. You shouldn't have to exhaust yourself just yet." The doctor smiled warmly. "I'll be okay, don't worry."

Hiro still wasn't satisfied. "But -"

"That is an order."

The apprentice gave a small frown but obeyed his teacher anyways. He exited the tent just as another patient walked in. Hiro glanced at his injuries as the patient trudged to the medical tent. He sighed as he went to the tent of his own. The brunette laid down on his cot, desperate to think of a way to help his independent mentor.

Hiro tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. The moaning would not end.

It was so late into the night and so dark that Alex had to close the medical tent and inform everyone that he would make rounds while they were asleep so as not to disturb the men trying to rest.

Hiro would hear many of the soldiers groan and wail as they waited for the doctor to reach their section of the camp. A sense of inpatience swelled up in him.

He wasn't just going to lay back and do nothing. Hiro snuck out of his tent and crept over to the medical tent. He grabbed a few bandages and a pair of scissors before sneaking out.

The apprentice made his own rounds, tending to the soldiers at his end of the camp while his mentor administered the other end. Unfortunately, there was nothing Hiro could do for those who needed a transfusion because – well, he was merely an apprentice, and they didn't have the suitable materials anyway.

Those soldiers who needed transfusions would have to wait until morning though. Hiro felt sympathetic for them.

The apprentice had to continually go back to the medical tent to steal more supplies, but each time he visited he was surprised by the amount of bandages that still remained. Between him and his mentor, they should have run out long ago.

_Oh well. _Hiro thought. _God must be helping us._

Morning came with the sound of soldiers screaming.

Hiro's eyes bolted open, having finally fallen asleep an hour ago. He raced outside to see what the problem was, eyes widened with shock. "What happened?"

Several of the soldiers had woken up to the discovery that their bandages weren't those of normal ones - they were instead chunks of human skin. The soldiers were also covered from head to toe with blood – and it was not from the blood outside.

It was a good thing Hiro hadn't eaten anything yet or he would have lost his breakfast. After the feeling of nausea subsided, an important observation came into focus.

Not all of the tended soldiers had wrappings made of flesh or had bloodstains covering their injuries. Those were the ones only attended by the doctor.

Hiro got worried.

The apprentice rushed to his mentor's tent. As he entered, he covered his mouth in horror.

_"There is always a way. You just need to learn to be resourceful."_

Alex was in his tent—sitting on an ammunition tin—staring into space with eyes empty and glazed. Hiro walked over, nervously tapping his mentor on the shoulder.

The doctor's tunic, disturbed, fell off, revealing large spots all over his body where skin, muscle, even sinew had been surgically stripped from his body. His body was the shade of pale white due to the lack of blood.

In one of his hands was a scalpel; in the other there was a small transfusion vial. Hiro's blood ran cold.

"I must do everything I can for my patients."

* * *

**END**

**Based of 'The German Medic'.**

**If anyone knows who is the creator, please inform me so I can give the respectful credits. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Wow. I really should continue writing chapter two of Myopia.**

**But oh well... One oneshot wouldn't hurt...**

**Right? :S**

**Leave down a review if you'd like. :)**


End file.
